Friends vs Best Friends
by The Red Dance
Summary: It's exactly what the title says. Things friends do and things best friends do.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Alex Rider.**

Friends: ask to go over

Wolf was having a bad day. A really bad day and he needed someone to talk to. Snake wouldn't do, because he'd go all therapist on him and Eagle would interrupt too many times, making him even more annoyed and stressed. Fox was good. He would listen patiently and if he saw that you were okay after telling him all that, he'd give you a coffee and let you be.

"Hello?" Fox's voice rang over the phone.

"Can I come over?" Wolf asked him, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Of course. Do you want coffee?"

"Black," Wolf said and hung up grabbing his car keys.

Best Friends: just start driving to yours

Alex had a stab wound in his stomach. It was bleeding, but he knew he couldn't go to his house or a hospital. He drove towards Ben's house, knowing he wouldn't mind, as he always liked to make sure Alex was okay.

Ben opened the door and Alex just barged in.

"Can I stay? Thanks," Alex said, before Ben could say a word, "I'll have a coffee, black,"

Friends: Save the last slice of pizza for you

"Hey Cub! Do you want the last slice?" Snake asked, always thinking Cub was too skinny.

"Yeah, thanks," Cub said back to him as Snake handed him the last slice of pizza.

Best Friends: Eats the last slice directly in front of you while laughing at your sorry butt

As Alex went to take a bite, the pizza was suddenly gone. Ben took it and was now enjoying it very much.

"Thank you, Alex," Ben grinned at him. Alex rolled his eyes at the older fellow, but couldn't stop a grin of his own.

Friends: Will help you get your love

"The thing is, Cub, you have to..." Eagle was telling Alex how to get Sabina to like him. Alex soon zoned out knowing he could never trust Eagle to help him with decisions.

Best Friends: Will kidnap him/her

Ben came into the room, carrying Sabina who was unconscious. He dropped her on the bed, gave a meaningful look at Alex and walked out.

Friends: Will tell you, you're an amazing singer

Ben had just gotten out of the shower and was surprised to see Snake standing in his living room.

"Was that you in the shower, singing?" Snake asked him.

Ben nodded hesitantly, hoping Snake wouldn't tease him for the rest of his life.

"You're good," he complimented instead before diving into why he was there.

Best Friends: Will tell you, you suck

"Ben, was that you in the shower, singing?" Alex asked, rubbing his ears.

"Yeah, got a problem with that," Ben smirked at him.

"You sounded like a dying cat," Alex told him seriously before turning around and leaving.

Friends: Call your parents Mr/Mrs

"Hello, Ms. Starbright," Tom thanked the lady who made him pancakes and let him to stay with Alex all week.

"No problem, Tom. Of you ever need to get away, you're always welcome here," Jack said smiling at him.

Best Friends: Call your parents Mom/Dad

"You will eat all this food whether you like it or not," Jack said to Alex and Ben. They both rolled their eyes. Jack gave them a death look and they looked at each other, you know, doing the reading the minds thing they could do.

"Yes mom," they chorused.

Friends: Knock on the front door

"Cub?" Snake knocked on the front door.

"Come in!" Jack yelled. Snake tried to pull it open, but it was locked.

"Locked," Snake told her through the door. She went over and unlocked it giving Snake a smile as he passed to Alex's room.

Best Friends: Will walk right in and yell 'I'm home!'

Ben was planning on surprising Alex. He was supposed to be back from his mission tomorrow. He pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He pulled it open and made his way silently through the house. He found Alex's door and slowly opened it.

He went over to Alex and bent down yelling in his ear, "I'm home!"

Alex jumped up and punched Ben in the face. Ben never did that again.

Friends: Know a few things about you

"What's your favorite color?" Eagle asked out of the blue.

"White, why?" Alex answered him.

"I know next to nothing about you. I know your age, you're a spy and your family. That's basically it," Eagle said.

Best Friends: Could write a book about you

"When I die, who's gonna write my biography? I'm a teenage spy, I should have a book written about me," Alex told Ben.

"I will. I know everything about your missions and you've told me everything else, so I'll write it," replied Ben.

"You'll probably suck at writing, so no," Alex made a face at him.

Friends: Gives you water when it's warm

Alex was super hot. He had spent the past ten minutes running on a hot day.

He sat down at k units table and Snake passed a cold glass of water his way without stopping his conversation with Wolf.

Best Friends: Throws their water on you

Ben got an evil look in his eye. Quickly he grabbed the glass of water and poured it on Alex's head before running away.

The silence was deafening. Alex got up calmly and went after Ben. K unit stared after him before returning to their conversations like nothing had happened.

Friends: When sick, will tell you to get better

"Why're you here this time," Tom sat down next to his friend in the hospital.

"I just need surgery and then I'll be fine," Alex told him. Tom glanced at the clock.

"Get better. I have to go," Tom stood up again and left.

Best Friends: Tell you, 'when you die, I'm taking your Xbox,'

Kunit and Ben were around Alex's bed.

"There is a chance you will die in this surgery," Ben told him, not exactly going for comforting.

"Thanks," Alex replied. The others gave him a look like, 'why would you say that?'

Ben smirked and said, "when you die, I'm taking your Xbox,"

"When?" Wolf was the one to ask.

Ben nodded, "I'm hoping to get his xbox without buying it. That is the easiest way," Alex laughed at Ben's logic.

"You basically have it anyways," and the two went on to argue about an Xbox until Alex's surgery.

Friends: Have never seen you cry

"You okay, Al," Tom was asking Alex.

"Yeah, just tired," Alex yawned and rubbed at his eyes. Tom remembered that he had just gotten back from a mission. He almost always was tired after the missions. Tom told him to go home and get some rest.

Best Friends: Let's you cry on their shoulder

Alex had come back from his mission. Jack was dead and MI6 wanted a debriefing. Ben told them to go screw themselves and took Alex to his flat.

They say on the couch and Alex started to cry. Ben said nothing, just let him cry until he was asleep. He picked Alex up and tucked him into his bed. Ben walked over to the couch in their and laid down, quickly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends: Give you food

They were at BB and Alex had woken up late. He went to the mess hall and there was no food.

"Cub, here I saved you this," Snake gave Alex a plate that didn't have a lot but it was better than nothing.

Best Friends: Are the reason you have no food

Alex had taken three bites when it suddenly disappeared into the mouth of Ben.

"Thanks Alex. I was really hungry," Brn smirked at Alex. Alex shook his head in disbelief, punched Ben really hard in the stomach and walked out.

Friends: Can't truly comfort you

"Why wasn't I there?" Alex sobbed into his hands. Jack had been killed by Scorpia while Alex was at BB all safe.

"It wasn't your fault. Scorpia was the one who killed her, not you," k unit, excluding Fox, was saying.

After a while, Alex stopped crying and nodded his thanks to k unit for trying to comfort him.

Best Friends: Are always able to comfort you

"Come on, let's go," Ben pulled Alex up.

"Where?" Alex asked.

"We are going to kill Blunt and then kill Scorpia," Ben told him.

"We would go in jail for killing Blunt," Alex pointed out. They were in the mess hall at this point and the soldiers looked uncomfortable at Alex's appearance.

"Fine. We won't kill him," Ben said before going over to the sergeant who was luckily in there.

"Yes?" He questioned when he saw them just standing there.

"We would like a mission," Ben pointed to himself and Alex. Everyone was listening and was confused. Alex was also confused.

"What would the mission be?"

"To kill Scorpia and torture Blunt," Ben said bluntly.

"To kill Scorpia would be suicide Ben!" Alex exclaimed. "I'm going alone,"

"Well, I've always wanted an excuse to torture Blunt so can I do that?" Ben asked Alex. To everyone's surprise, Alex laughed at Ben.

Friends: Shares their umbrella with you when it's raining

"Fox. Share with me. You'll catch a cold with nothing," Snake beckoned him over and they shared Snake's umbrella.

"Thanks," Fox said gratefully.

"Can't have you catching a cold,"

Best Friends: Takes your umbrella and yells, 'RUN!'

"Ben. Do you have an umbrella?" Alex asked as the rain started to pour.

"Yeah," he started to put it up. Alex grabbed it out of his hands, ran away and stopped. He turned around and their was Fox. Just standing there.

"Well? Run you idjit, run!" Alex yelled.

Friends: Will leave you behind if that's what the crowd is doing

"Cub! Look at that. What's going on?" Eagle asked and started to sprint over there. The other people there, which was six, turned on him and knocked him out. They put his body with the rest of the people they knocked out. Alex was alone. Another joined the party and held his arms behind his back.

"Not so tough now, Rider," the leader said and then a fist flew towards his face.

Best Friends: Will kick the whole crowds butt

Alex woke up and the dudes were all around him knocked out.

"Did you do this?" Eagle asked Alex as the other civilians started to wake up.

He shook his head and patter his pockets. In his jean pocket, there was a smiley face drawn on a piece of paper.

Ben did this.

Friends: Will bail you out of jail

"What did you do?" Wolf asked as he escorted Alex out of the police station.

"I didn't do anything," Alex protested. Wolf gave him a look.

"Well, some guy may have shot at me, of course no one saw that, but he shot at me so I broke his arm and the police saw that and handcuffed me," Alex told the story.

Best Friends: Will be beside you saying, 'Next time we won't get caught,'

"Why did we do this?" Alex groaned. Ben was sitting next to him. They had decided to catch some kids who were dealing drugs. Turns out they weren't dealing anything and now they were sitting in the police station.

"Don't worry, Al. Next time we won't get caught," Ben nudged Alex's shoulder until Alex gave a smile.

Friends:Will take your alcoholic beverage when you've had too much

Ben was dancing on top of a table and kept taking shots.

"Fox! Come on, I think you're done," Snake yanked him down and made him sit at the table with Alex as he searched for the others.

Best Friends: Will buy the next round of shots

Once Snake had left, Alex had gotten another round of shots, which Ben took all. He was looking a little woozy, but Alex needed 20 dollars and even now, knew Ben was aware enough not to give money away.

Ben kept taking shots until he got up again to dance and Alex had stolen his wallet. He paid for the shots using Ben's money and then took 50 dollars.

Friends: Will borrow your stuff for a few days, then give it back

"Hey, Al!" Tom called from down the hall.

"Yeah?" Alex paused on his way to music.

"This shirt. It's yours," Tom proceeded to hand over a shirt that Alex had given him when he dumped spaghetti all over a different one.

"You can keep it," Alex offered and walked away before hearing if his offer was accepted.

Best Friends: Will keep your stuff so long, they forget it's yours

"Ben?" Alex asked.

"Yeah?" Ben replied.

"You took my phone. Remember during that mission," Alex reminded him.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that was yours," Ben disappeared into his room and came out with Alex's phone. He handed it over.

Friends: Reassures you that the horror movie/story was fake

Alex was 10.

"Alex. The movie was fake. Nothing in there was real," Jack soothed him.

"Nothing can hurt me?" Alex asked.

"Nothing. I will protect you no matter what," Jack swore.

Best Friends: Uses it to scare you in the middle of the night

Ben had dressed up as Freddy from Nightmare on elm street and was going to scare Alex.

"Alex. Alex. Your friends are all dead," Ben spoke watching as Alex woke up and stared at Fox wide eyed.

He ran into Fox's room and Fox had been brilliant to put fake blood all over his sheets to make it look like he died.

Alex looked so crushed that Fox just burst out laughing. Alex looked at him with a murderous expression.

Friends: Will help you move

Alex was moving into the cabin with k unit. He was having difficulties lifting a really heavy trunk all alone.

Eagle came over and helped him put it in and Alex said thanks.

"Need any more help, let me know," Eagle told him.

Best Friends: Will help you move the body

"Ben!" Alex came running towards him. Soldiers were staring, but Alex didn't seem to care. He started to drag Ben off to who knows where.

"Where are you taking me?" Ben questioned.

"You have to help me!" Alex whispered.

"What did you do now?" Ben groaned.

"I killed Blunt. I didn't mean to, I just punched him and he stumbled down stairs. You have to help me hide the body," Alex hissed. Ben nodded his head and they ran off to hide Blunts body.

Friends:Has to be told not to tell anyone

"Look, you can't tell anyone!" Alex told Tom. He had just finished recounting a lot of his missions, skipping some gory parts.

"Why not? No one would ever tease you again for being a druggie," Tom whined.

"Because this is illegal and no one can know. No one can know that you know either," Alex warned his friend. Tom hesitated, but nodded his head swearing not to tell anyone.

Best Friends: Already knows not to tell

Alex finished telling Ben about his missions telling more than he would with Jack or Tom. He held his breath waiting for Ben's reaction.

"Wow. I did not expect that," Ben finally said.

"You can't tell anyone. Not even k unit," Alex told him.

"Tell anyone what?" Ben asked. Alex gave a relieved smile before they started chatting about more normal things.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Alex Rider or any of the characters in the book. I will soon, but as of yet, I do not.**

 **Chapter Three**

Friends: will ask your crush if they like you

"Sabina?" Eagle called out to her.

"Yes?" Sabina answered.

"Do you have a crush on Alex?" Eagle asked.

"Yes..." Sabina blushed.

Best Friends: push you into him/her, scream 'get some' and run away

"Sabina?" Ben called from him place next to Alex.

She went over and waited for him to continue. He pushed her into Alex.

"Get some!" And laughing, ran away to hide behind Wolf.

Friends: Goes with you to get the pregnancy test

Sabina thought she was pregnant. Alex was away on another mission and she was terrified.

"Snake?" She called.

"Yeah Sab?" He materialized outside her room.

"Can you come with me to..." She trailed off.

"Yes," he sensed her nervousness.

"I think I'm pregnant," she confided.

Best Friends: is outside the door yelling 'name it after me'

Ben had heard every word that she said.

"You're pregnant?" Ben barged in. They stared. Sabina hesitantly nodded her head.

"Name it after me," he walked out.

Friends: Asks about your romantic history

"So, Cub?" Eagle started.

"Yes?" Alex asked when he didn't continue.

"Have you ever been with any girl, before Sabina?" He questioned. "Or boy?"

"Eagle," Alex groaned and pushed Eagle off the couch.

Best Friends: Blackmails you with it

"Alex," Ben yanked him over to the side. "If you don't tell them that it was you who did that prank, I'll tell them how you had that crush on Frog," he looked smug.

"You promised never to tell! Plus, I didn't really have a crush on him!" Alex protested. Ben gave him that look 'who cares it's blackmail' look. Alex sighed and slunk over to Wolf and Eagle.

Friends: Knows all your good stories

"Alex?" Sabina asked. She was curled up beside him with the others of kunit around them.

"Yeah," he had her continue.

"Tell me about one of your missions?" She requested.

"Tell her about the Snakehead," Eagle called out.

Best Friends: Has lived it with you

"Ben!" Alex called after Eagle had said that.

"What?" Ben asked turning around.

"Tell Sabina about the Snakehead mission," he told him.

"Why?"

"Because she wants to hear about it and you're the better storyteller. Plus you know exactly what went on," Alex made Ben see defeat so Ben turned to Sabina and started talking.

Friends: Asks why you're crying

"Cub?" Snake exclaimed. "Are you okay?" He started looking over Alex.

"Snake. I'm fine," he pushed away Snake's hands and got up disappearing into the forest.

Best Friends: Has the shovel to bury the loser who made you cry

Ben saw his friend disappear and followed him. He grabbed a shovel to make him laugh.

Ben followed him deep into the forest and sat down next to him.

"Who do I have to kill?" Ben asked once they were comfortable. He expected Alex to laugh, but Alex shook his head and turned away biting his lip.

"On my mission," he told Ben. He told Ben everything, but didn't go into details. By the end of it Ben was ready to kill the man who had hurt Alex.

"I'll kill him. Then bring him back to life and kill him more slowly," Ben exclaimed and got up. Alex laughed at Ben's amazing plan.

Friends: Will comfort you when he/she rejects you

Wolf had just witnessed Sabina break up with Alex.

"It's okay. You're too cool for her anyways," Wolf tried to comfort Alex. It didn't work, but Alex gave a really good forced smile and nodded his head.

Best Friends: Will go up to him/her and say 'it's because you're gay, isn't it?'

"Alex! Where's Sabina?" Ben asked.

"She broke up with me," Alex mumbled.

Ben got up, went over to where Sabina was across the room hanging out with her friends.

"Why'd you break up with Alex?" Ben hissed.

"Because! I can't handle it," she turned away, but he wasn't done.

"I wonder if the reason you broke up with him is because you're gay. I mean, a lot of girls do want to date him, so it can't be that he's ugly," Ben shrugged.

"Shut up," Sabina blushed. She had just been made a fool of in front of her friends.

Friends: Be polite when they meet your love

"Are you Sera?" Snake asked.

"Seraphina's my entire name, but yes," she smiled at Snake.

"And you're dating Ben?" He asked.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Nice to meet you. I've been waiting," Snake told her.

Best Friends: Calmly threaten them with the quote from 'Taken'

Alex went over to her and took her away from Snake.

"You're dating Ben?" He asked to make sure.

"Yes," she confirmed again.

"I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking to hurt Ben in any way, I would like you to know that I have a very particular set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you never hurt Ben, nothing will happen. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you, but if you do, I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you." He said calmly. She stared at him and nodded her head while backing away.

Friends: Stops you from hurting yourself

Tom walked in on Alex holding a knife above a wrist. He was drunk and blubbering on about how Jack dying was his fault.

"Alex," Tom said, slowly taking the knife out of his hand.

"I should have protected her," he sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault and Jack wouldn't want this," Tom called Snake, as Alex would never go to a stranger.

Best Friends: Asks if they can have your stuff

The entire kunit had decided to come.

"Stay here and if I yell for you, only then can you come in," Ben told them outside Alex's door. He entered and shooed Tom out.

"Alex?" He asked in a soft voice. He waited until Alex had looked up to continue. "If you die, can I have your Xbox?" He smiled at Alex.

Alex laughed and buried his head in his shoulder.

Friends: Say 'I love you' in a joking manner

"Eagle!" Ben screamed.

"Yeah?" He asked, inching backwards.

"Why did you do that?" Ben started to walk forwards.

Eagle took a look up from the ground and burst out laughing.

"I hate you," Ben groaned and stomped off.

"Love ya too," Eagle called out still laughing.

Best Friends: Say 'I love you' and mean it

"Alex? Are you okay?" Ben asked hesitantly, moving into Alex's new room in his flat.

"Jack was the last person who loves me. I've lost everyone," Alex said hollowly.

"That's not true Alex," Ben shook his head.

"Yes it is! Everyone who's loved is dead," he told Ben.

"No. I love you Alex," Ben embraced Alex. (He loves him in a fatherly or brotherly way! Not slash!)

Friends: Are around for a while

James promised never to desert Alex. He knew Alex had trust issues. Still, when the school turned against Alex, so did he. Everyone turned against Alex, except for Tom. And then Tom had to leave to another school because his parents moved.

Best Friends: Are around for life

Ben had basically adopted Alex and he never turned Alex away, no matter what happened to Alex on his missions. Even when Alex woke up screaming every night and Ben got next to no sleep, he stayed. He knew Alex just needed to trust more people and he was beginning to trust people at BB who visited.


End file.
